A Fated, Moonlit Night
by animefanatic45
Summary: A story about a girl who simply wandered by; only to meet the infamous silver-haired male.


It was yet one of those many beautiful moonlit nights, as if intended to be ruined by the bustling noise of the city dwellers as they roamed throughout. Mizuki felt it was alright during sunshine hours, but when she simply wanted to relax, the noise was no help in any shape or form. She allowed a soft sigh to emit from her lips as she continued walking out and away from the city, her long, white hair gently flowing in her trail behind her. A soft smile once again placed itself upon her face, for she seemed to have found a peaceful and quiet area-a nice field filled with grass, a lake just beneath the moon along with its reflection as the many trees surrounded it. She felt that it was quite an enjoyable sight, since all noise from the city was mute and the moon was right above her. She took a few steps towards the lake, gazing up at the moon quietly as her soft smile remained upon her face.

Off in the distance, about a few yards away-a man with a long wielded sword was calmly walking through the exit of the city as others simply glared at him, making rude or cowardly comments. He simply ignored them as he placed his smirk upon his lips, his footsteps just loud enough for others to hear on the hard concrete ground. He too had been annoyed by the humans staring at him, feeling he would never get a moment of peace and quiet to himself. His eyes narrowed as he noticed the presence of a woman yards away from him. This caused him to pause in his footsteps, noticing that she seemed to have an aura different from others-one that told him she wasn't human. His smirk grew slightly wider as he started to lessen the distance between them. She was almost entranced by the moon, her eyes sparkling as her face glowed. She turned her gaze away from it slowly, to see a man-a well built man at that; approaching her slowly. She tilted her head ever so slightly, not knowing what he could possibly be doing out here.

He continued walking towards her, sheathing his Masamune away, causing it to simply vanish for he didn't feel like killing her-or at least not yet. He would still be on his guard, for he was only approaching her out of interest. He then stopped after he was finally about a foot or two distant from her. He couldn't help but be a bit shocked, she hadn't moved a single bit and remained there with a pleasant smile upon her face. He soon decided that he may be the first one to speak, since he was the one who had made the intrusion.

"And who may you be?"

His smirk grew wide as he awaited for her answer, waiting to see how she would react. All she simply did was smile softly once again, intriguing Sephiroth even further. She tilted her head ever so slightly, allowing her bangs to fall upon her face as she finally spoke softly.

"Mizuki Shizu. Pleased to meet you."

His first initial thought: Was she really that joyed to see him? She most likely doesn't know who I am. He continued to smirk as she seemed to reach out her hand, for him to shake. He was a bit cautious from her current action, but decided if one was to cause anyone any harm, it would most likely be him. He shook it as gently as he could, noticing that her hand was much smaller than his-which wasn't too much of a surprise when he noticed her slender figure. Slender figure? He was now amused by these thoughts about her appearance which were running through his head. He gazed at the moon for a moment, although not in much thought about much as the woman was as she gazed at the moon. Almost as if her were waiting, she finally spoke once more.

"This moon..Quite beautiful, isn't it?"

She gazed at the moon and then towards him, realizing that he hadn't introduced himself yet. She gave him a polite look, as if it were already asking him for his name. It took him a moment when he looked back towards her, a faint laugh emitting from his lips as he gave her the priviledge of knowing his infamous name.

"Sephiroth."

It was somewhat odd how he had stated it, although she giggled slightly, which caused his eyes to widen just for a split second-hopefully not enough for Mizuki to notice. She was merely amused by the manner in which he had stated his name. It was like he didn't want to say much else. In which case, she didn't wish to ask more questions about him, for that would mean she was being too curious-even though she already was. Sephiroth simply looked at her as he scanned her face, noticing how the moon had complimented her almost pale beauty. Although he wasn't one to state such things even in his mind, he had to admit-she immediately fell under the word 'beautiful'. He decided that he would seat himself on the ground, slowly gazing up at the moon as he rested all of his weight onto his elbows as he placed them behind him, facing the opposite direction.

Mizuki took this as permission for her to join him, seating herself just inches away from him-sitting upright with her hands placed in her lap. She wasn't of royalty, or at least she hadn't known if it was true but she raised herself with manners. She always made sure that she was polite, even if she was being blunt. Sephiroth had noticed this almost immediately, his smirk growing wider as he turned his gaze back towards her.

"So, Mizuki. Why alone in such an area?"

She smiled softly back towards him as she answered.

"Peace and quiet. It's difficult to find when inside of such a bustling city."

His smirk grew smaller, calming almost as he looked towards the moon once again. He didn't want her to feel uncomfortable. Wait. Why on earth was he caring about her well-being? He had only known her for about an hour now. Mizuki thought that he was rather unique compared to others-his appearance, and even his personality. She repeated in her mind that she didn't know much of him, but felt as if she knew just enough. When he suddenly turned his gaze towards her once again, they both looked away from the awkwardness of the moment as her cheeks had a small, faint blush crawling upon them.

Sephiroth's elbows were growing rather weary and stiff from his current position, although he had no intention of showing this to Mizuki. Although, this was rather hard to do when Mizuki had already seen his arms shaking slightly. His eyes closed slowly, entranced by the serenity of the moon as it caused his silver hair to glow a rather turquoise color. She turned her head from side to side, feeling somewhat guilty from having him go through such an annoyance from the current position he was in. Once Mizuki had felt that he was asleep, she went behind him, slowly lifting his elbows aways from the ground as she straightened his arms. She then realized that his head would have nowhere to land, so she quickly moved her lap under him as she held his head-calmly placing it into her lap. She had no idea that he was still awake, even after an hour of sleep.

His eyes opened once again rather quickly, causing her eyes to widen. He made a small movement of his head-not to get up from her lap, but to make himself more comfortable. He was almost cringing at the thought but, he was starting to take a liking to this girl. She blushed when his piercing eyes met hers, covering her mouth with one hand as the other made sure his head wouldn't fall onto the grassy ground just below her lap.

"I apologize if I am currently being a bother towards you, Sephiroth. But I simply noticed that you were uncomfortable and almost automatically reacted to that."

His smirk now became a soft smile-one he hadn't made in years. This caused Mizuki's eyes to calm down as she placed one hand onto his forehead, allowing him to relax. She gazed once more at the moon, blinking once calmly as she smiled politely once again. Mizuki may not have noticed at the current moment, but he had not been gazing at the moon, but at her. Her appearance was so pure and beautiful-which lead him to think that..she may not accept him if she ever knew of his past wrong doings and sins. Almost as if she had read his mind, she spoke.

"Shall you feel in any way uncomfortable about something-either physically or emotionally, please inform me for I shall try my best to help. Once again, I apologize and hope you don't think of me as an annoyance."

He slowly raised his upper torso away from her lap, causing Mizuki to sadden her eyes for a moment. She felt that he truely was being annoyed by her presence. She simply looked away, not knowing if she was to say something to him. He simply gazed the opposite direction, Mizuki only looking at him from behind. He then turned around slowly, his soft smile still upon his lips as she moved his head towards her ear. This action caused her heart to beat faster, blushing deeply as she blinked once or twice, listening to what he was going to whisper.

"Allow this to tell you what I truely think of you."

He then moved his head away from her ear and faced her eyes directly, laying a soft yet shy kiss upon her lips. He then moved away, eyes slightly widened from his current action as he moved away from her, once again facing the opposite direction. He was now trying to avoid her, thinking that she may have been angered by this in some way. Little did he know that she was now smiling even softer than before, placing a hand onto his cheek as he turned his head just enough to look at her from the side of his view. She finally replied, a pink blush still on her cheeks.

"Sephiroth. I'm glad you think of me in such a way for I too.."

She simply paused, not knowing whether that was the end of her sentence as she reached her body and head towards him, placing a loving kiss upon his lips. His eyes were now widened from the shock, but slowly closed as he kissed her back, placing his arms around her slender waist as she wrapped hers around his neck. As they slowly pulled their lips away from one another, they gazed at each other lovingly.

"I hope you are able to accept me for whatever I may be, Mizuki."

They both looked down as she clasped one of her hands within his, the both of them smiling softly.

"I've already done that, along with giving you..love."

He clasped onto her hand tighter as he placed his lips about half an inch away from hers, almost brushing them. He smirked as he thought about the word for a moment: love. It was a strong word, one that he never thought he would use.

"It shall be something I will learn along the way, Mizuki."

They both closed the small gap between their lips, their kiss seemingly lasting forever as they remained lovingly in each other's arms. One would think that this was impossible. But Sephiroth and Mizuki proved all of those people otherwise.


End file.
